


math is a form of systematic oppression targeting the lgbt community

by idgaf



Series: Kylux Ficlets [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Tutoring, benarmie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idgaf/pseuds/idgaf
Summary: Armitage is new at Falcon high and failing math because he's gay.





	math is a form of systematic oppression targeting the lgbt community

**Author's Note:**

> as a response to the prompt "You suck at Math? Got an F? Need a tutor? Don't worry, call Kylo Ren" by sparrowlicious on the kylux cantina

_**‘You suck at math? Got an F? Need a tutor? Don’t worry, call Kylo Ren.’** _

Armitage is still clutching the ridiculous flyer when he makes it to room 217.

It’s dark inside. The blinds are closed but the windows are open so occasionally a gust of warm summer breeze will blow the blinds inwards, casting a sharp splash of sunlight across the shoddily carpeted floor. It smells like the typical classroom; stale sweat and whiteboard cleaner attack his delicate senses and make him miss the days when his step-mother homeschooled him.

Armitage turns his nose up at the blend lacing the air and almost considers spinning on his polished heels and strutting straight back out into the corridor. That is until he spots whom he assumes to be his tutor; lurking in the corner, a hood pulled over his long, scraggly hair, Armitage didn’t notice him at first and he kind of wishes he hadn’t at all.

“What sort of a name is Kylo Ren,” is the first thing that leaves his mouth - surprisingly. He thinks he’d probably meant to say something along the lines of ‘are you Kylo Ren?’ or even, perhaps, a simple ‘hello’. Oh, well. What’s done is done.

The boy in the corner slowly brings his head up, his face still cast in shadow. He looks ridiculous in the sort of artificial way all teenage boys who are going through their ‘I hate my parents’ phase do. Armitage manages to keep his mouth shut this time, which is a miracle in itself.

“It’s my name,” Kylo Ren growls - actually growls. What a freak. “I’m in a band.”

Because of course he is.

Armitage bets his band is shit.

Kylo saunters forward, finally bringing his hood down so Armitage can lay his eyes on his to-be tutors face. Which isn’t as unattractive as he’d expected it to be. He looks like he washes, at least. Smells like it, too.

“And you must be Armitage Hux. A little bird told me you’re failing math,” He grins, showing a slip of white teeth. Armitage rolls his eyes.

“Yes,” He blinks, nice and slow so Kylo will hopefully understand how thoroughly unimpressed he is by his little act, “I was that little bird. I text you this morning about tutoring.”

Kylo sighs, pulls off his hoodie and dumps it on the desk behind him before leaning back against it nonchalantly. He’s wearing a plain black t-shirt that sticks to muscles no high schooler should even dream of having. Armitage has to look away for dignity’s sake. Kylo holds out an expectant palm and wiggles his fingers. “Report card.”

It takes Armitage half a second to produce the neatly laminated sheet of paper. Everything he owns is organised meticulously. Kylo looks over the card and frowns.

“I’m new here,” he blurts, feeling a sudden need to explain his poor grade.

“Yeah, I know,” Kylo says - and he probably does know.

Falcon high is a small school and Armitage’s arrival just less than a month ago had been all anyone talked about for weeks. It didn’t help that he was also the son of a disgraced politician that was now on the run from the law, leaving his illegitimate son in the care of a woman who publicly hated him and had called for his resignation on multiple occasions.

Miss Sloane is a good woman, though, so Armitage isn’t complaining.

Kylo looks back up; he seems dubious. “And yet you’re acing all your other classes. What’s the deal with math?”

“I’m gay.”

“Ah,” He says, and nods knowingly. Somehow, in that moment, he manages to look wise beyond his years. It’s more than a little bit unnerving. “I’ve experienced a similar struggle. I myself am a bisexual man, but over the years I’ve managed to vanquish the restrictions placed upon me by my sexuality and mastered the ancient art of mathematics,” He pauses for effect, looking like a smug bastard, “I can calculate a tip and everything.”

“I don’t feel safe being alone with you.”

“No, really,” Kylo smiles, “My cousin’s a lesbian and she’s getting a solid B+ now that I’m tutoring her.”

He has to admit, that’s somewhat reassuring. Armitage crosses his arms over his chest as squints. “Why are we in the dark?”

“Dramatic effect.”

“Okay,” he sighs, defeated. He can’t afford to fail this class and with the way things have been going for him lately, he can’t see his exceptional study skills being enough to pull him up to at least a C. This Kylo Ren might be his only hope and if that’s the case, he really has no other option. “Fine. You can tutor me. Just… try not to be such a creep next time. What are you wanting in the way of payment?”

Kylo shrugs one muscular shoulder, looks around the room a little like he’s trying to think of something to say. Armitage taps his foot on the floor, the picture of impatience. “I don’t know. Just bring yourself to my house tomorrow at five. I’ll text you the address.”

Armitage nods and, not wanting to spend another moment in this stale-smelling room, turns towards the door and makes to leave. He’s almost at the corridor when Kylo stops him, his voice filled with misplaced enthusiasm.

“Hey! Can I send you my band’s mixtape?”

Rolling his eyes, Armitage pushes his bag strap further up his shoulder, kicks the door shut behind him and struts away from the classroom until he’s far out of sight of Kylo Ren.

What is he getting himself into?

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://bitch-hips.tumblr.com/)


End file.
